


Smut requests

by Inamik117



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inamik117/pseuds/Inamik117
Summary: Recommend some smut ideas and I’ll write them. It can be anything tbh.
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Gon Freecs, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Kikyou Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck, Kurapika/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 28
Kudos: 10





	Smut requests

Comment some one shot ideas and I’ll write them as soon as I can. It can be anything, there isn’t really any limits to what you can request. Be as specific as possible too.

I do problematic ships and troupes as well.


End file.
